User talk:Peter879
__TOC__ -- Dps04 (Talk) 06:50, November 12, 2012 Files Hi Peter, I've noticed that you uploaded several file thumbs that were taken from the Club Penguin Wiki Network. As you didn't specify a proper attribution and didn't give them a credit, i've had to delete them. Also, these are images that exist in the wiki already, so you could use the existing ones and resize them, as in . In the future, if you are uploading images from other websites, please give them a credit. In addition, whenever uploading screenshots/images of CP, these are copyrighted files, and therefure you should choose the licensing "This is a screenshot or picture of Club Penguin or other game" from the upload dropdown. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:24, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism Hi Peter, I have blocked you for one day for violating the Plagiarism policy. I suggest you read it, and abide by it so no further blocks should occur. The Shock of Hair page that you created was copied directly from the CPWN (clubpenguinwiki.info), as can be seen here and on CPWN's page. Not to mention, you had uploaded images from the CPWN without credit previously, and you were given a warning, which also violates the policy. If you have anymore questions, feel free to contact me or another admin. Thanks, Kallie Jo (talk) 15:46, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Custom Puffle Request Here you go! The other puffles can be downloaded from here. ~.-Charlie the Penguin: Don't just do something, stand there! RE:Game Files Hi Peter, The puffle items JSON file will probably be most helpful for finding unreleased puffle hats. You can access it by clicking here. {"puffle_item_id:" indicates a new item, and the page also includes puffle food items. If you'd like to view the SWF for it, which may or may not exist, just look at what comes right after ,"asset":" and before ","cost. Copy and paste that directly after this link. For example, the Shock of Hair puffle hat can be viewed here. In the future, note that we have a page with handy links to various JSON files which can contain unreleased content here. If this was a little confusing, please let me know and I'll try to explain it in a more simple way. Kallie Jo (talk) 14:39, August 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:Bat Puffle ingame sprite Hi Peter, The bat puffle is a custom image, so i can't truely get the same image without creating a custom version. But as for the snowman puffle, did you want the in-game version of the igloo sprites or the walk sprites? Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:31, September 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:puffle pics Hi Peter, Here are the images that you've requested (forgot that the puffle bat was a transformation dance last year XP): Snowman Puffle walk sprite.png Bat Puffle transformation 2013 in game.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:14, September 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Pemission Hi Peter, For your first question, fanart images such as this should not be added to articles, but if Club Penguin releases, for instance, a sneak peek sketch of a cat puffle, you can upload this image and add it to the article. As for your other question, TNK is not an admin, though if you're not sure why some user says something about the rules, you can ask this user for a clarification, or contact an admin like you did here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:44, September 2, 2014 (UTC) P-P, it was discussed in chat, that's why I told him not to put it on the page. TheNintendoKing (talk) 14:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing RE:Releaced Hi Peter, The unreleased template is put there if the item has not been released yet; if there is no info about how to obtain it is available yet, that could be an indication to whether or not the item really is unreleased. But if you see a page where the template is placed but you know that the item is available (which i'm not sure about, as for these puffle hats), you could remove the template and expand the article, by including how and where it is available. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:03, September 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Mascots Hi Peter, These characters, although seen in-game, aren't actual mascots. These are known as sprite characters- known characters that are or were seen in-game and possibly had some sort of interaction with, but weren't real penguins, only a repeating animation in that particular place. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:19, September 20, 2014 (UTC) re cj cheese it's just a bit of fun . Classified I.D (talk) 11:16, September 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Colours Hi Peter, For your first question, if you go to a color's article (e.g. Dark Black), there is a section with the color values, so you can find the full values there. As for the exclusive color, that was Arctic White, but according to the article, the color has become available to everyone due to the delay of the app's release. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:06, September 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Colour item id Hi Peter, The color id is the color item's id. It can be found at the clothing JSON file. By f00d i meant flood (based on the context). Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:29, September 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:I dont understand Hi Peter, These are not real colors in Club Penguin (the game), and therefore have no IDs. As for Lavender, this ID is fake- probably from a private server- and therefore shall be removed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 02:38, September 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:O berries Hi Peter, These images both appear in the frozen drnks machine at the Pizza Parlor, and both on the Stage's exterior at the Plaza, which is named the "Puffle Berry Mall". I'm not really sure if they belong to that page at all, as there's no clear relation to O-Berries. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:23, September 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Green "S" Drink rename Hi Peter, Done (the Move option an be accessed via the dropdown of the Edit button btw). If you're about to make a page for each drink, i would recommend to join themm into a single article, since not much is really known about them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:24, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Types of O-Berrys Hi Peter, I checked these images, and it seems like they are joined with the background as a single shape. While it's possible to remove the paths around these shapes, to get a transparent background, this would only result parts of the berries visible, which isn't very efficient. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:38, September 24, 2014 (UTC)